Darkness Closing on a Troubled mind
by father-louis
Summary: Once we were four friends, but time did not mean it good to us. Now two are dead and one is a betrayer... Now I'm left all alone." Quote by Anke
1. Stained Glass window

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the books, because i am not JK rowling

* * *

He slowly walked through the dark archway, leaving the stars and darkness behind him. He looked down the dimly lit isle and walked forward toward the bright golden cross that lay ahead. His foot steps echoed around him, making the realization that he was alone more obvious than it already was. Looking straight ahead of him, he fought back the tears and tried to keep a military- like countenance as he walked down the isle, keeping his posture "proud".

It was dark outside and the only light to be seen was from the oddly placed lamps and various candles strewed around the spacious room and hung from the tall arched ceiling. The stained glass windows, portraying various images from the Bible, prevented the sight of any form of star- light or moon- light to be seen. The colors, instead of being bright as they usually were, let of a more grim feeling, because there was no light to show through them on this cloudy night.

Remus came to a stop and turned to his left to see the portal of Christ being crucified. He let his eyes wander away from this holy image and to the pew, which the werewolf slowly slid into. The wood was cold and hard as he tried to find a position that was comfortable. His posture became more relaxed and his countenance more depressing, but he still fought back the tears.

Remus was not there for evening prayer, he was not there to pray, he was there to find peace or was trying to at least. So you could say he was there for a form of confession so he might be able to move on with his life. This confession would be different though, there would be no priest, just himself and the echo he would hear in response.

Lupin needed a somewhere away from Grimauld Place to clear his mind and try to set things straight. Sirius was dead and he needed to come to terms with that... now was the time to come to this realization and to let it all go and to be comfortable with saying "that I cannot change the past and what's done is done".

He knew that he had other friends within the Order that would comfort him in this time of need, but that's not what he wanted or needed. What he needed was to be alone and the last thing he wanted was to be caught crying in front of Snape... or anyone for that matter. The werewolf knew that Harry needed him, because he was Potter's last connection to his life that he did not know.

The werewolf knew that now was not the time to break down in front of everyone, to distract and derail everyone from the important task at hand, because of his loss. Not when everything was on the line. He needed to have a clear mind, so as not to make foolish decisions or be a threat to others or himself in his weakened mental state of anger and sorrow. So he needed to get it all out, so he could once again go through the day without thinking about Sirius every waking or un- waking moment of the day. He did not want to forget Sirius, but he wanted to be able to concentrate.

Remus quickly looked around to make sure he was definitely alone, he was and so he began his confession...

"Funny thing, out of all the places to talk to myself I choose a Catholic Church," he laughed out loud to himself, eyes swelling up with water, "You're laughing at me aren't you Padfoot? And you too, aren't you Prongs? Me, being here to get a hold of myself." He laughed even harder, but slowly his breaths of laughter turned into heavy sobs. The salty tears burned his eyes from keeping them back so he finally had to let them fall over his face. Lupin let his head fall into his hands as he slowly curled up and rocked back and forth. "Now that all of you are gone who's going to fight with Snape? You know I'm only good at just standing by, doing nothing, and watching, that's all I could do when Sirius fell through the veil. That's all I'm good for, funny old world isn't it?" The red- eyed werewolf raised his head up to the high arched ceiling, put his hands in between his thighs and banged his head against the pew in front of him. He continued for a minute longer before finally resting his forehead on the pew and watching his tears fall onto the grey stone floor.

He opened his mouth to speak to the silence when behind him he heard a "poowoof". Remus quickly dried his face and spun around, wand at the ready, to see if anyone was behind him. Remus saw no one. "Someone has apparated here, I know it, but who would know that I would be here?" he thought to himself calmly.

Although his face no longer had any trace of tears his eyes still held a bright red color to them.

Remus stood up and walked, slightly crouched, out of the pew and into the isle. He spun around several times to make sure whoever was there had not moved. All he saw were the great long line of pews, as far as the eye could see.

Lupin's footsteps echoed loudly throughout the room as he walked in between the pews and along the stone floor. The werewolf tried to keep his footsteps light and slow, but they still seemed to linger, but they slowly faded as he stopped in the middle of the church and looked around the room, again, for any signs of life. He saw no one...

Remus pointed his wand at his feet and whispered "_Silencio"_ so as to not make anymore sound if he made any sudden movements. "I should have done that before," he thought, "whoever came here knew I would be caught off guard."

He stood in eerie silence for about two minutes, until he heard a voice. "Once we were four friends, but time did not mean it good to us. Now two are dead and one is a betrayer... Now I'm left all alone," the word "alone" was emphasized and so it lingered for a while until the sound of it was nothing. The voice was that of a man, it sounded familiar, but he did not know of whom. He had a slightly taunting ring to his voice when he spoke again, "Poor, poor Remus. Is that why you're here, to try and find some comfort with the dead?"

* * *

Please Read and review! Constructive critisism would be much appreciated


	2. Broken Trust

Disclamer: Do not own any of the characters... they belong to J.K.

Please R&R I like to know what i can improve on! I would like to become a better writer, so constructive critisism is encouraged!

* * *

Chapter 2

Remus stepped slowly forward listening for the origin of the voice. It was almost impossible to find where it originated from in this spacious building. The voice echoed this way and that, leaving no trace of where its owner was hiding.

Lupin slowly turned around, making sure not to leave any part of him exposed to attack from behind.

"The exit seems so far away," he thought moving slowly over to the exit.

His mind seemed to be thinking so many things at once, like, "Who could have followed me here? Who is it?" and, "How did they know what I was here for". The situation he was in now was confusing. Lupin had made sure that he covered his tracks, no one knew where he was, except for the Weasley twins (who were always snooping around the house), Mrs. Weasley (just in case he were to disappear), and Severus, because he just has to stick his greasy old nose into everyone's business.

Suddenly, everything in his mind stopped. Remus heard a small whisper, of two voices. They where too quiet and by the time it had echoed off the walls it was nothing more than incoherent babble. This went on for no more than a minute.

He saw the back of a darkly cloaked man rise up from one of the pews in front of the alter. He rose up and smoothed out his cloak with one hand and removing the raven black hair from his face with the other. After he was done composing himself, he looked up at the werewolf with the usual grim face.

"Snape?!" Remus said confused and partially relieved. Lupin lowered his wand and began to walk over to him, "Snape, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Lupin stopped suddenly, something was wrongâ€ "That voice," he thought, "it was-."

"Well, well Lupin, finally I will be able to get the revenge I deserve," Snape said, his lips curling into a smile.

"What are you-?" before Remus could finish there was a "powoof" and Snape had apparaited in front of Lupin.

"_Expelliomous!" _Lupin's wand flew from his hand and into Severus's. He raised both wands to Remus's face, the twisted smile still upon his face.

Lupin's eyes widened in horror, "You trait-!"

"_Rikka- shempra!"_ Lupin was hurled 15 feet into the air and landed hard, on his front, on the cold stone floor. He looked up and saw two pairs of black shoes next to him, Remus looked up at Snape. "Get up you filthy dog!" he sneered.

The werewolf slowly started to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his right temple. The left side of Remus's head soon met the hard wood pew; he could feel his blood trickle down his head where the blow had fallen. Lupin sat slumped over, leaning on the wood pew.

"Get up!" Snape shouted again.

"It's no use Severus, you can't teach old dog's new tricks," Wormtail said rising from where he was seated and scurrying toward Remus and Snape.

"YOU!" Remus yelled viciously. He looked at Wormtail with both disgust and anger. Adrenaline pumped through his body from his sudden surge of anger, Pettigrew was the reason for all his pain and he wanted revenge. Then a thought crossed his mind, "It would make me feel so much better if I could kill him," and with that last thought the werewolf sprang up and started to charge at the rat- faced man, when he felt his feet escape from underneath himself.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _Wormtail said.

Remus was facing the stone floor when he felt himself being lurched upward, toward the ceiling. He looked down at Wormtail, who was obviously thinking that this was all quite amusing.

"Thank you for helping me out Severus," Wormtail said smiling at Snape, "well then Remus, that was quite naughtyâ€ trying to surprise attack me like that."

"What do you want Pettigrew?" Remus shouted from his position from the air.

"Well Lord Voldemort just wants to invite you over to talk about the Order," he gave a twisted smile as he said this, "have some cookies a little well deserved torture on the side."

"You slimy twit!"

"Ouch! That wasn't very nice Remey, but neither isn't too nice either, sit boy!" Wormtail broke the spell with a wave of his wand and Remus went falling from his 20 foot position and slammed onto the stone floor on his left side. Lupin looked up at Wormtail, struggling to get up, Pettigrew nodded and Lupin felt Snape pull him onto his back. He saw him holding a small bottle in his right hand. Remus instinctively closed his mouth, but Snape grabbed it firmly and began to pry it open. Lupin tried to struggle, but Snape only forced his head back into the side of the pew, kneeling over Lupin.

Snape opened the bottle and poured the liquid into his mouth, but the minute it touched Lupin's mouth he spat it back out into Snape's face.

"Bad little doggie isn't he?" Wormtail said laughing to himself.

Snape only glared at Lupin, then a smile came across his face. "Lupin that fall looks as if it has broken your arm," he said in his sarcastically kind voice, smiling. At this remark Remus only struggled more against Snape's grip, but to no avail.

Snape took the potion and poured it into his own mouth, then grabbed Lupin's right arm and began to squeeze, Lupin only gritted his teeth at the pain surging through his arm. Then Snape quickly twisted Remus's arm in a way it was not meant to, it was this that made Lupin give out a howl.

Snape quickly moved in and Remus suddenly felt something cold on his lips, he opened his eyes to find Snape there.

"Severus, that's sick, kissing that werewolf!" Wormtail laughed.

Snape was holding Lupin's nose and staring straight at him. Remus struggled against Snape's grip, he couldn't breath, and Remus was slowly feeling himself slipping into darkness. The werewolf finally felt the liquid slide down his throat as his eyes closedâ€But before he lost all consciousness Lupin felt a small drop of water fall onto his lips, it tasted like tears.

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter! I'll try to make them longer!

Thanks! Oh! and i'll try to update more daily.


End file.
